Dusk
by gracattack
Summary: Post- Breaking Dawn-  Bella Cullen since she has known Edward and his family has always encountered trouble and often been the cause. Her life feels complete at the moment but she is still awaiting this years problem!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this short preface! Grace**

Preface

I am living with the most beautiful people on the planet! I am soo lucky!

But maybe Edward was right, maybe he is dangerous, but now I am too! I am a danger to everyone who comes near me.

I have always attracted danger as Edward has often pointed out! But since I have met him it is more often! Roughly every six months, something extreme happens. This danger is disrupting my friends and family.

I am the cause of these wars between them and the different dangers!

So maybe I should not inflict further disruption on my family.

These people are kind, do I really deserve to live with them. Maybe I do not, as I am not being kind by staying here!

**Review**

**Please just tell me if you like the sound of it and I will update Grace**


	2. Life

**Here is the next chapter Hope you enjoy**

Life

Now that I do not sleep at night, I have to find things to do, although being with Edward is never boring. But I do try to find other things to entertain me such as watching Nessie, yes now everyone calls her that, even me; she is so angelic whilst she is sleeping. I spend hours watching her, almost like a stalker, watching her expression change. It is a nighttime pastime, which sometimes Edward and I do together.

Sometimes I Play chess with Jasper or Emmett, which they enjoy as they ALWAYS win and I can't read their minds.

But today, Alice saw a storm coming, so everyone is getting exited, I will try to play and hopefully succeed as I have never in the past of my human life.

Though now that I am a vampire I am very strong and fast, and a bit less clumsy but still noticeably as Edward still jokingly complains, "You trip over everything, even now you're a vampire. It's like you live every day to make sure you trip over"!

Anyway.

Nessie will come too; she is like me and doesn't want to stay behind

when everyone else is going. She also has a little bit of Alice in her as there is no point arguing with her as she always gets her way.

Jacob would probably stay behind with her, although he wouldn't want to miss it, but he is like Edward is with me and wants to make her happy. He also _acts _like Edward and me, with her, like he's her... ugh I can't say it she is too young...

her sole mate, she does everything with him, she hunts with him, he puts her to bed...

The other day Jacob asked me if I was jealous whilst chuckling loudly like he does, I responded aggravated by his immaturity by saying

"I am definitely not jealous, just that she is only 9 months old..."

He interrupted me with a "HaHum"

I continued "Physiologically about 2 ... but you two act like your both the same age and dating"

"So" he said not bothered: this annoyed me.

"She is not seventeen as I said she is only 9 months old and I know that at some point you _will_ be like that but for now she's my little girl"

"Come on Bells, you're being like Edward: over protective, maybe its a vampire thing 'cause its not like I've properly kissed her or something, I know she's too young"

"I am not being over protective, because look what you did to me: you just went out and kissed me when I was with another guy" I proved.

He grimaced "I thought you had forgiven me for that and also you..." He trailed off. But I knew what he was going to say "You kissed me back " and I accept that but it's in the past.

"I did but and as I said before I will still remember it that way"

At least, Nessie does one less thing with him; she sleeps in her own

room unlike at the start. She didn't like it at first as she wasn't in his warm arms but now she has got used to it.

Its nearly morning now and Jacob and Nessie will be up and hungry, very soon and, ready to do something. So we might go hunting and then go visit Charlie, who is very fond of his granddaughter.

Edward described hunting to me as a relaxing experience as you get rid of the thirst and just immerse yourself in the forest leaving your thoughts behind; i have never experienced this feeling as I have been worrying about everything since the beginning: like Nessie, the Volturi and our lives and what danger awaits.

Today the Sky is grey and dreary, full of dark clouds of all shapes gently sailing along. The wind is blowing softly, the trees are slowly moving moderately to each side.

Nearly everyone is in the dining room – the very place where they all voted whether or not they wanted me as a vampire – just Carlisle and Esme aren't there as they have gone to visit one of their befriended covens, one of the few I haven't met!

Whilst I am waiting for Nessie and Jacob to wake up, I may as well go speak to Jasper who is still holding a grudge against me as he is angry that I have been- lets say- coping a lot better than anyone else did during the transformation.

"Hey Jasper" I say to him politely whilst he stares at me and plays the silent game.

Alice intervenes in our failed conversation "Jasper, I know you

we're hoping for Bella to struggle like you did, and not be the new guy anymore, but she didn't, these things happen, doesn't mean you need to hold a grudge against her."

After five minutes of Alice staring at him scolding him– which she is very good at, as I know – He breaks the hard silence:

" Bella, Alice is right, I should be happy that you didn't struggle like the rest of us but as Alice has just explained, up until now I have been the newest vegetarian and still am struggling too be that, I'm sorry " He said looking at himself in shame

"That's Ok J..." I was interrupted by a loud and piercing shriek of

"I'm awake" That was coming from the cottage, Nessie!

I ran down, alongside Edward to see why she was shouting, arriving in a bit more than a second.

As normally, she just comes up to the house or Edward hears her thoughts.

"Nessie why are you shouting" We both say at the same time.

"No reason I was just stretching and you know how when you stretch and yawn you make loud noises, I decided to make that noise today..."She said smiling her beautiful smile, content with herself. She definitely is not scared of talking anymore: now she just rattles on.

"Not that loud you scared us, normally you just walk up" I said

"I didn't want to walk up today, Today is my lazy day"

"Really" I said sarcastically.

I must admit we do have it easy as Charlie was saying a few months ago:

" You used to wake up in the night Bella, and in the morning you would wake up at 6" Although that would be ok now that I don't sleep but she would be tired and she does _sometimes_ wake up in the night.

Then she touched me and showed me and Edward's Startled faces from earlier and said "I'm sorry I made you sad" whilst making a pleading face: so hard to resist and so beautiful.

I succumbed and said, "That's ok just don't scare us like that again." letting her off lightly.

"Ok" she responded and leaped out of her bed gracefully and shut the door on us.

That is another thing we have easy, she likes to get dressed on her own.

So Alice, and me, together chose her wardrobe so now it is filled with beautiful dresses, skirts, tops and essentials. Shortly she came back wearing a beautiful little blue and white polka-dotted dress with white little strapless shoes.

Alice has often said "Your daughter has better sense in style than you!"

With that we returned up to the main house: where we spend most of our time. I got Nessie breakfast and then Jake shortly after, as he

always wakes up half an hour after her. Nessie has recently begun to eat more human food; she now has three meals a day with Jacob and then every week we go hunting.

Now the whole family was assembled, we sat down to discuss what we where going to do today!

"Lets go hunt some grizzly, give Nessie a new experience!" Emmett said enthusiastically whilst holding Nessie in his arms. I could always imagine Emmett as an uncle and he is a very good one, they all are; Esme is the most enthusiastic, she is delighted to have Nessie call her Gammie and Carlisle: Gampi: those are one of the few words that Nessie does not say correctly. She also calls Charlie: Gampa and Jake: Gakey.

"Well, we haven't had mountain lion for a while" said the lovely velvety voice of my Edward.

"Fine!" Emmett agreed, happy to do anything.

" What I don't want to eat the poor little lions: I have restrictions on the animals I eat! I don't eat Simba!" Nessie said getting out of Emmett's arms to stand up to prove her point: as she had just recently seen the lion king.

"Sweetie, their not poor little lions their ferocious big lions and their my favorite" Edward said trying to calm her but stopped in the middle because of what he read in her thoughts " Fine, If you really don't want to hunt mountain lion, we'll stick to the boring stuff"

"Thank goodness she hasn't seen Bambi" Emmett said helpfully

"Thanks Emmett" I said sarcastically. "Ok then lets hunt and then where do you want to go afterwards?"

"Can we go to the park: the one with the monkey bars?" Renesmee said in her high-pitched voice. She loved the monkey bars, last time she went on them everyone stared with amazement because she still only looks about four, but she is doing professional gymnast moves on them. She didn't get that talent from me! Alice had taught her!

"Ok" Alice said now with Nessie sat on her lap.

"Lets go then, Nessie I bet I can beat you: first one down to the river" said the competitive Emmett.

Emmett won only by half a centimeter and Edward scolded him questioning him why he couldn't by more of a gentleman and let Nessie win.

We then ran back to the house, got the cars and drove to the park: just outside of Forks, It's a very green park and ecological as everything is made out of wood. There are slides, climbing frames, swings and a zip wire: which is good, but not fast enough really for our likings.

This time even more people stared at Nessie's abilities on the monkey bars until they saw her face and ours: our abnormally beautiful faces and then they disappeared. Now we're back and we're in the garden.

Alice is teaching Nessie more gymnastic moves whilst Jacob is watching cautiously; I am just about to have an arm wrestle

with Emmett who has been insisting on a rematch and Jasper and Edward are quietly discussing who knows what: I will question them later!

I am going easy on Emmett, as strength is the only thing he really has: we are doing best out of three I am going to win one and let him win the others.

"I told you I was stronger than you, I was probably just worn out last time!" He said just as my arm slammed against the bolder and broke it into minuscule little grey sharp bits.

"You probably we're, you do get worn out very easily!" I said sarcastically.

He lightly punched me in the arm "Don't be a sore loser, little sis"

Rosalie then came up to me and whispered in my ear: " Thank you for putting up with him" and then walked off smiling with Emmett following her asking her to tell him what she had whispered.

The storm did not come in the end, Nessie asked me if she could stay up anyway but I said no: I can be a stubborn mother. Everyone was disappointed: especially Emmett; so once Nessie was in bed we started to play board games and party games that we remember from our childhoods.

We played charades where Emmett did a fantastic monkey impression, we played monopoly where Emmett and Jasper gambled on who won; they also gambled when we played poker and Texas hold'em.

It was really fun; we are a very bonded family!

Its two days after now. Yesterday Alice started planning Jacob's birthday party, I am helping and making sure it's not to extreme. Nessie is helping too.

It's going to be a barbeque. The wolves are going to come with Billy, Charlie and Sue. We haven't seen the wolves in ages, but we see Billy quite often because of Jake and also he is very attached to Nessie, like everyone else is. We see Sue very often too because she is always over at Billy's. We see Charlie more than weekly.

Jacob's not really making a big deal about his birthday; he just says that he's not even going to age. Alice argued saying: "We don't age, but we still celebrate every birthday"

"Well that's just sad!" he responded

"No its not, birthdays are great!" Nessie argued

Today Edward and I are going to take Nessie and Jake to our meadow and we are going to have a picnic there. Well they are!

This morning Carlisle and Esme returned, they told us all about their holiday, they had a great trip but they are happy to be back. They said they had missed us! Then we had to tell them all that we had done, Nessie was intrigued at the story telling going on.

Just before noon, we finally left the house, once we got up there we set up the picnic whilst Nessie danced amongst the flowers gracefully, prancing and occasionally stopping to pick some which she said we're for Carlisle and Esme.

She loved it up there especially when Jake turned into a wolf, which he doesn't do much anymore, they rolled together in the grass, and she started calling him J-Dog. Meanwhile Edward and I laid on the grass, very still and stared at each other and talked, he occasionally ruffled my hair.

It was a beautiful day today, the sun shown brightly on to the meadow, making me and Edward glisten like diamonds, whilst Nessie just lightly shone. The wind Blew lightly making the river gently flow.

Before we left Jacob and Nessie went for a swim in the glimmering, blue water. They got soaked. Nessie looks even more beautiful with the sun glistening on her wet pale face.

Shortly after we got home I made them dinner, we had spent most of the day up there and Nessie was shattered. I made them tomato pasta and then we went down to our cottage, after Nessie had said goodnight to everyone, to wash her hair. Then Jacob read her a story, then Edward and me read her story and then she fell asleep peacefully, dreaming. That is the usual routine!

Not long after, Jacob goes outside to sleep but tonight he went straight out. He obviously had been tired out.

Tonight Edward and me just stayed at the cottage and chatted.

Yesterday Esme and Carlisle took Nessie out, along with Jacob. They went to visit the hospital where Carlisle works: which I thought was a bad idea because of the blood but nothing happened and Nessie seemed to have enjoyed herself. Afterwards they went hunting.

So Edward and me where without her for the first time ever. It felt weird not to be with her as, although it doesn't sound right: we are her parents. I did not feel complete without her, like I do when Edward leaves. It also felt abnormal not having Jake here, as now that he is with my daughter and is here permanently, I feel like his parent too. Edward is kind of like a parent to him too, as he knows that if something happened to him: Nessie would be heartbroken.

Emmett teases Jake about us being his parents.

So today, Edward and I went hunting together, and then I stayed at home with Rosalie and Alice to plan the party whilst he went out with his brothers.

It was quite nice to be around my sisters: I felt welcome and part of family although I could tell Rosalie wasn't keen on organizing a party for Jake but Emmett convinced her to stay.

**Please review next chapter wil be the party and other**


	3. Party

**Party**

Today is the day of Jacobs's party: Everyone will be round by noon.

Jake still isn't up although Nessie is. Everything is set up outside.

Ten tables are clothed with vibrant blue tablecloths which are sprinkled with tiny little sparkly wolves and 19's.

There is also a massive banquet table filled with shiny silver covered platters. Beside it is the expensive modern barbeque still new: ready to be used. We will pretend to eat as we have guests who still think we're normal.

We are in the living room: sitting down, Alice is sitting next to a pile of presents wrapped in precious copper colored paper: which Nessie chose to match Jake's eyes. Nessie has just returned from waking up Jake from his usual sleeping spot outside.

Nessie announced proudly "He's just getting dressed, he'll be here in a …" Just then Jacob walked in to the room, towards her, in a dark blue t-shirt and three-quarter length jeans. She smiled her beautiful, heartwarming smile at him, her chocolate brown eyes lit up.

Everyone else was silent just like in movies when it's an important bit, and its in slow motion.

Alice sighed as Jacob and Nessie sat down. She broke that peaceful but tough silence.

" Jacob couldn't you dress a little more sophisticated, it's your birthday!" She said in her high soprano voice sounding almost as if she was singing.

He ignored her, and cuddled up to Nessie. Edward, whom I was sitting next to, stiffened lightly at the movement.

"So are you going to open your presents, or are we going to just sit here? " Alice demanded

" Do I even have a choice?" he sighed, "You're so impatient!" Alice handed him over the carefully wrapped present, which he quickly unwrapped: ripping the paper to pieces.

Inside, was one of the presents, from all of us, which I chose myself: a Swiss army knife with his name engraved upon it: that I thought would be a good idea.

"This is brilliant, thanks" He said excited staring at the deep red knife.

" That's ok " I said relieved that he liked it.

"There's more though!" Alice said smiling handing him another present: this time flat.

In one small rip: the wrapping paper was on the floor: shredded to pieces and balanced on the palm of his gigantic hand was a card.

On the front of the card was a big drawing of Jake as a wolf

glaring at a massive 19 shape: both drawn by Nessie. Like Edward, she is good at everything.

"Thanks Ness!" Jake said to her, hugging her tightly.

She released herself easily rushing him saying "Come on, read it then!"

He sighed and opened the card. His big dark eyes ran quickly across Nessie's untidy beginners scribble. He looked up, his russet face confused

"Is it a treasure hunt?" He asked.

We all laughed. Which all at the same time produced a beautiful musical harmony.

Nessie was the one who answered him " Sort of, come on!" She laughed pulling him up effortlessly from the sofa. She is quite strong especially when Jake isn't trying!

We all followed them rapidly down to behind our cottage. Where there was a smaller version of it right next to it. It looked even more fairytale-like when it is smaller. I looked up to Jacob: he looked even more confused.

"What is it?" He asked.

Alice answered excitedly "It's a cottage for you!"

His mouth fell open.

Esme continued, "We agreed you'd spent to long on the ground! So we thought you needed your own space not to far away!" She smiled and Rosalie made a sarcastic face.

"Go in!" Nessie insisted

He twisted the decorative doorknob like he was opening the way to a secret world. Inside it was decorated modernly/rustically with lots of windows and glass, but with many things made out of beautifully carved wood. The layout was like a loft apartment with everything in one room, just there is a bathroom too.

As soon as you come in, straight ahead is a long black leather sofa with chunky wooden legs and a big black Flat screen. On the left is a big glass window covering the whole of the wall and facing it is a large double bed covered in a black and brown duvet with the same chunky wooden legs. Behind the sofa on the wall where the front door is: was a big wardrobe filled with clothes (chosen by Alice) and the door to the bathroom. For a one-bedroom apartment, the bathroom is very big: it has light blue walls with some blue tiling. There is a vast modern see-through glass sink, a white toilet and a shower big enough for two.

Esme had definitely gone overboard.

We all stood there silently like statues: watching eagerly at Jake's expression. He moved from his confused position at the front door, to jumping up and down with excitement in the middle of the room.

"Thank you so much!" He said to us

"You're welcome, we'll leave you to embrace it on your own for a bit" Esme said kindly

"Oh… Ok "Jacob said.

"I don't want to leave, I still have something to give him " Nessie said in her moany voice.

"Fine" I agreed. Normally humans would give me an 'Are you out of your mind' look. But not my family: because they trusted me.

We left the two alone. I wasn't worried anyway, because I knew what she was giving him: her own present for him: a bracelet that looked like a leash made of brown leather with J-dog carved in it.

We went up to the house, Emmett started to annoy Edward and me about the possible things that Jake and Nessie could be doing. So Edward told him about me letting him win our last arm wrestle. He just walked off, sulking. It had made him mad but he deserved it.

It has just gone 12 o'clock and everyone has arrived and are chatting at the moment. Nessie, Jake, Edward and me are speaking to Seth. We haven't seen him in ages, although he hasn't changed physically, he has a lot of things to tell us. At the moment he is talking about his being grounded several times since he's been home.

" I got grounded when I came back from your place, then again when at school I skipped the whole day, then another time when I went to a party where I was supposed to come home at 12 but I came back at 3. " He listed them all but apparently he hadn't

finished " oh, and when I was grounded I just escaped through the window and went to another party. I've been grounded quite a lot!" He said smiling.

I sighed. Nessie smiled back at him: the thought that Seth had just put all these Ideas in her head terrified me.

Nessie remembers Seth as the person who protected Jake from my anger.

"So you've changed a lot, now you're a rebel!" I said

He laughed. His faint laughter lines appearing in his tanned skin.

"So what else have you been up to? Edward asked. Since the fight with the newborns, Seth and Edward had become friends.

I left them alone and along with Nessie, went to greet the other wolves.

"Hey, Bella" Embry greeted me enthusiastically. Looking at him I thought back to the days when he looked like a usual teenager, along with Jacob, without all this muscle and tallness. When he had long hair.

"Hey Embry" I greeted him whilst picking Nessie up. He was smiling at her, so I asked him" Have you ever met Nessie?"

"No… I didn't get the pleasure. So Belated Congratulations!"

"Thanks, well Nessie this is Embry, Jake's talked about him: he's one of his good friends!" I said. Embry smiled.

"Jakey has talked about you, in a good way so you sound nice!" She said, showing her white teeth in a beautiful smile.

"So what have you been doing the last year, still at school. We've just spoken to Seth and he basically just listed all the times he's been grounded." I explained

"Oh, I still have been seeing him around, maybe he was lying…" He said confused

Nessie explained to him," He said that he just went out anyway as his mum can't stop him!"

"Oh, well I haven't been that bad! But I have been grounded a few times!" Embry Said whilst Nessie smiled enthusiastically and I frowned. " Cause Sam keeps putting me on patrol, so I have to sneak out. But my mum doesn't know why, so when I come back she grounds me and lectures me about talking to someone about it. I'm beginning to think that Sam does it deliberately."

"I suppose that's not you're fault!" I said scouring amongst the people for Sam's big body. I couldn't see him. Suddenly I wondered if something was going on: like a break-up between the pack, or danger on the reservation, something someone wasn't telling me?

"Where's Sam?" I questioned Embry

He answered immediately; he obviously saw the panic in my eyes.

"Don't worry Bella, he couldn't come because Claire and Emily are sick, Paul barely came but Sam and me convinced him! They've got the flu! But Emily suggested meeting up, as Nessie and Claire being similar ages"

I had been worrying lately about Nessie not having any friends her own age but I had never thought of Claire, or of any of the

wolves wanting them to mix, but I remembered we we're friends.

" Yeah that would be good" I answered

" Yeah ok I'll tell her, see ya later!" he said leaving us.

Nessie, who was in my arms, put her hand on my cold marble cheek.

She was asking me who Claire was. I wondered why she didn't speak.

" She's a little girl whose about you're age she's one of the wolf's wife's niece! Why didn't you ask?" I told her

She touched me again, showing me my confused face and said " I didn't know how to ask! Why isn't Claire with her parents?" She asked

"I'm not sure! But I am sure that you will make friends with her" I said, curious too.

"I'd like to make friends with children my own age!" She said, her face lightning up. I felt sorry for her; she should have friends her own age. Charlie asked me why she doesn't start pre-school; I didn't have an explanation I could tell _him._

Suddenly Edward appeared behind me, Nessie didn't notice. Edward silenced me with his finger, he wanted to scare her: so he quickly put both hands on her shoulders: this startled her.

"Hello!" He said, coming to face us.

"Hey, you scared me!" She said, looking at Edward with a "that's not fair" look.

"I know I did!" He smiled "So who have you been chatting to?"

"Like you don't know already!" I said.

"Oh well, fine, I'll tell you what I've been doing: I've chatted to Seth, Charlie and Billy!" He said, I was surprised that he had hopefully, a _normal _chat with Billy, who wasn't fond of Edward but strangely he was with all the rest of us especially Nessie.

"Billy's here, I want to see Billy!" Nessie said happily. She loved Billy, Charlie and all humans.

Edward's calming, soothing voice spoke: " Why don't you go find Jacob and then go see Billy, on your own?"

"Ok, bye" She hugged us both and then ran off, jumping toward the people. My daughter is not like me: she is very athletic and flexible and she is very active. She is also very friendly and affectionate, and extremely beautiful with her golden caramel curls and chocolate brown eyes.

Edward was smiling a lot, as if he had just heard a joke.

"I've missed you, can we wonder around together from now on?" I asked pleadingly

"Of course!" He said, his smooth lips all of a sudden we're on mine. This lasted for a minute or so, until who ruined it, other than… Alice.

Was it important? No, well for her it must have been.

"Bella, have you looked in the mirror?" She said pulling me. We had now arrived in her enormous bathroom and I was staring at myself in her wall size mirror. My makeup: which Alice spent ages on this morning, had smudged; all across my pale white face

I looked like a scary clown. That's probably what Edward was smiling about.

"Sorry!" I said looking at her annoyed little pixie face. It was impossible to take her seriously. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Bella it's not funny, you're a Cullen: you're supposed to look nice..."Alice said, trying to sound annoyed. Until she was interrupted by Edward:

"She does look nice, she looks beautiful: she always does!" he said, kissing me on the forehead. That kiss felt like having water as a human when you haven't drunk in ages. For some unknown reason I missed him, just after a few minutes without him.

"Edward you would say that even if she had a big red spot on her face! You can see her in a bit, after I have dealt with her mess!" She said pushing him out of the door.

But I held on to him. As Finally I was stronger than her and she knew that. " Alice, I can wipe it off myself, I'm fine without makeup!"

Edward backed me up again. " A bit is too long to be without Bella and she is beautiful with or without. Why don't you try losing your reputation of being awfully annoying and leaving us alone?"

"Edward don't be mean, though!" I told him.

"Fine" Alice agreed "But don't let her come out until she looks decent!" She said, walking off with a grin on her face.

We both sighed. I quickly went into Alice's bathroom cabinet, (more like a wardrobe), and got a wipe for my face.

"So now that's done, we can do what we said!" Edward said, picking me up and kissing me. We we're romantic, but not _as_ physical as Rose and Emmett.

We wondered around together up till the end, we spoke to everyone and heard about their own lives.

Now it is over and if I were still human I would feel tired like Jake and Nessie are: they are both collapsed in front of the TV together.

It is two days after the party; everything was cleared up long ago.

Last night I spoke to Edward about Nessie having friends her own age.

We we're down at the cottage, Nessie was asleep and so was Jacob. We we're sat on the couch:

" Edward, I know you heard my conversation with Embry the other day about meeting up with Claire, which I think is a good idea. But the other day I was worrying about …" I stopped. I didn't know how to go on.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea too. But what we're you worrying about. You should have told me. This is why I hate not being able to see what your thinking" He said, worrying himself. "Tell Me Bella, love! Please!"

I relieved him " Don't worry, I was just worrying that Nessie

doesn't have any friends" I cuddled up to him, speaking into his clothes. "Then Charlie asked me why she doesn't start pre-school and I realized there was no reason! She should socialize!"

He smoothed my hair and calmly said; " Bella, you don't need to worry. You should have told me and not kept it to yourself. If you think she should start school then I will back you up on that. _Do you_ think so?"

It was a hard question to answer, Nessie was fine with humans but would she be ready?

After a reflective pause, I answered him: "I don't know, should we wait… but then she won't have any friends. But she's not even a year old!"

I collapsed on to him with anguish.

He rubbed my back, calming me. I wanted Jasper; I wanted him to make me feel all happy inside.

"Lets try something; well meet up with Claire and see how Nessie is with her, if she enjoys her company then we will see how she feels about starting school." He said explaining his solution. I nodded

We snuggled up; Edward kissed me, his lips are the perfect temperature now I am a vampire; they are hard but smooth.

I sighed, he stopped kissing me: "What is it?" He asked, confused

I let him into my head: this was easy for me to do, but I didn't often do it, only when necessary.

I was thinking of how quickly our daughter has grown up.

He looked into my eyes, showing me my favorite smile of his:

"It's true, she is growing fast. Some parents would say we're lucky: to get past the months of only sleeping and eating" I huffed at this. "I know we wouldn't. But Bella, she hasn't grown for 4 weeks. We're lucky if she were she would be starting middle school!"

I smiled, "So what age do you think she can pass for?"

"Her birthday isn't far away we could say she's turning 3, we can get away with that! Although she looks four!"

"I suppose that's only two years older!" I kissed him.

Please Review. I just want one 1 and i'll update if not you'll have to wait 5 days. I can see people have been viewing this story so just tell me what you think. Some advice. If it's Crap or Good just tell me

**Please REVIEW**


	4. AN PLEASE REVIEW

**PLEASE REVIEW cause if not I don't know how to update please and it just gives me a boost even if you don't give advice**

**PLEASE cause I have an idea that I would like to continue but need help with the next bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Enrolling Jake was quicker. Jake was the one who had to fill in all the information. He is also starting the day after tomorrow.

We are down at the cottage, Nessie and Jake are asleep and Edward and me are 'celebrating' it all went well. We are on our soft bed. He is slowly kissing me softly up my neck. Every time his lips touch my skin I get a warm feeling. I still get a tiny fright, when he is near my neck, like when I was a human: it scares me slightly too have him so close to my blood but I forget I don't have any blood anymore! Finally his lips reach mine; I can smell his sweet breath. We are comfortable on the bed, I remind myself to be gentle with Edward as I am still stronger than him.

This morning Seth came round, he's "babysitting" for us tonight: although we don't need him, he can spend time with Jake and the others and earn some money and Edward and me can have 'fun' elsewhere.

It is mid afternoon now: there is a very loud thunderstorm and it is raining. At the moment Nessie, Alice and Rosalie are out shopping for things to wear at school. I am on the computer checking my emails for the first time in a year. I have 92 emails from Renee: all in red bold writing saying Urgent. I haven't spoken to my mum properly since the wedding although most of that time she spent crying. One of the reasons I didn't check my mail was that I knew she would have demanding a response.

She's called here a few times and I've just come up with an excuse to not talk to her.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I smelt Edward's scent and there he was behind me looking like a god. He quickly glanced up from the screen.

I looked into his topaz eyes searching for help.

"What should we tell her? I can't hide everything from her. She'll want to visit soon!" I said worried. I could feel where my face creased at the worry lines.

He took my face into his hands and kissed me lightly on the forehead: "Tell her the public story and if she does want to visit, tell her we'll go to her," He said to me calmly. His solution seemed so simple that it would never work, but he's right. I closed my account, stood up and on my tiptoes I reached up and hugged him.

I have just got off the phone with Renee. We've been speaking for hours. She is worried that we cannot handle a child and questioned why Carlisle and Esme couldn't take Nessie and we help. I laughed at the idea.

She is anxious to see us all but I said we will come down to her soon and I will tell her when; first I need to ask Alice when the weather is bad. And Through the door they came Alice, Rose and Nessie with lots of bags and behind them Edward

"Do you mind me going out with Seth for a bit, I will only be gone for an hour and a bit?" Edward asked me.

Being away from Edward was as painful as it always had been, but now Nessie is back and she will sooth my pain so it will be merely bearable

without him.

Edward should not be asking me my opinion he should just do it.

"Yes of course, you don't have to ask!" I thought to myself "Do you know what Carlisle been doing lately? Because I'm going to find out!"

"Yes, I do have to ask because you are my wife: we make decisions together; and no I don't know what Carlisle is doing all I know is he's researching something."

There we're so many things Carlisle could be doing it was impossible to guess.

"Bella it's amazing how you just go into your own world when you want to, and begin to think. Another reason to add to the long list of reasons why I love you!" He kissed me passionately but quickly on the lips said "Bye Love" and ran off.

I put my attention back to the girls who have just come through the door. It amused me to see Nessie carrying very heavy bags: the bags we're nearly exploding but she was still standing comfortably.

I laughed. She looked up at me curiously and then smiled.

"So how much have you spent?" I asked them all. Knowing Alice it's probably other 100$.

"$198 but we got a lot of stuff." Alice explained. I smelt all the materials as Edward had taught me: I smelt pajamas and every daytime clothing that could ever exist.

"I can see that but Nessie doesn't need pajamas."

"She needed these ones" Alice said showing me a little blue outfit with butterfly's one it. I sighed. Alice smiled.

Nessie ran over and launched herself on the sofa with her bags "I'll

show you what we bought" She began to lay out all the clothes next to each other. Alice smiled at her actions as if she had just achieved something: She has transformed my daughter into a shopoholic. After she had shown me everything and what they go with, I left saying I was going to see Carlisle.

I knocked on the door of Carlisle's office knowing I would find him here.

"Come in Bella" He said. He had recognized my scent as I can recognize his.

I found him bent over lots of papers on his desk.

"What can I do for you?" He asked kindly, smiling up at me.

"I was just wondering what you we're doing as I haven't spoken to you in days and you seem like you're working on something" I said answering his question. He grinned

"Yes, I have been working on something as somewhat of a gift for the family. I don't know if it will work or if we'll be allowed to pursue it but it's hard to explain so if you can wait I am telling everyone later."

"Ok, can I help with anything?" Curiosity flew through me. I began to think again. What could he be working on? Edward must know, I don't think I'll last all night for Carlisle to tell us.

"I'm fine for the moment, thank you"

I left his office quietly, trying to resist the temptation not to ask him.

Wait but Edward and me are going out tonight is he going to tell everybody without us? No, he'll probably tell us after we get back as we won't be out all night, I hope.

Edward had returned with Seth, apparently they had been testing their abilities to see who's strongest and fastest, I don't know who was, but I'm surprised Emmett didn't go with them hopefully he wouldn't find out.

"So would you like to go now?" Edward asked me

"In a minute I've just got to ask Alice something" I said running off to find her.

She was in her closet putting outfits together. I sighed: she's so predictable.

"Alice I know I can check on the computer but could you tell me what the weather will be like in Jacksonville in the next month?" I asked her.

She laughed: "I saw that you would ask me this so I checked it out earlier! This week it's all rain, then it's sunny for the rest of the month."

I would have to go this week: Nessie's first week of school but Renee can't come up here at the moment.

"Thanks Alice, we're going now so I'll see you later." I ran down the wooden stairs of the Cullen house: kissed Nessie on the cheek and whispered, "Be good, I love you", kissed Jake on the cheek and waved to everyone else.

Edward was waiting for me in my Ferrari; I climbed into the passenger seat. I was wearing high heels as Alice had made sure I was looking nice so I was careful not to fall although by now, thanks to Alice, I am experienced in walking in them.

"I thought we'd take this as its night time" Edward said

I nodded. I looked at what he was wearing: smart black trousers, a grey shirt and a black jacket. He looked amazing as always.

"By the way you look gorgeous as always" He said stroking my cheek

"You do too," I told him.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise but I'll tell you this one of the things we are doing I would call a 'human experience'" He told me. Why did he have to say that: now I'll be curious about that too, it's dangerous for me to have to many things going on in my head.

It was dark and cold tonight but the streetlights illuminated everything sufficiently so I could realize we we're headed to Port Angeles.

We parked up and Edward came to open my door for me.

"This brings back memories, distant ones. Both good and Bad" I said as flash backs went through my mind: when I came here with Jessica and Angela and ended up in a restaurant with Edward; with Jessica for a movie and then I went on a motorbike and saw an illusion of Edward for the first time and when I came to the cinema with Jake and Mike.

He took my hand and led me into the cinema.

We went to the screen for a film called 'Murder, Execution and Gore'. We went right to the back of the cinema in the corner.

"My plan wasn't to watch the film as we're at the back no one will notice what we're doing," He whispered to me.

Went the lights went off he began to kiss me romantically. If my heart would beat it would be going 100 mph right now as I felt like Emmett and Rosalie: something I had always feared.

Luckily there was no one in the seat in front because he or she would be broken and hurt like the chair now and scattered with un –eaten popcorn.

I don't even now what the film was about because being constantly kissed is very distracting.

"Did you enjoy that?" Edward asked me once we we're in the car.

"Yes a lot." I said

"Now on to the next place!" He said my eyes widened at this.

He sped along the dirty roads up the mountain. Everything was badly illuminated but to vampire eye you could distinguish it all.

We stopped once we very high, I got out and looked out to a massive no more than a meter away. It was beautiful: the water rippled the reflection of the half moon it had on it. I continued to stare until Edward came and there was no competition: he is definitely more beautiful.

"What are we going to kiss in the back off the car?" I asked smiling curiously. He laughed.

"No, we're going to go in!" He said. I looked down the cliff, it was small: not even 10 meters off the ground, nothing like what I've experienced! He put his hand out for me and I took it willingly. We ran and jumped. It feels just as good as last time because it gives me a chance to see Edward except this time he is really here. It feels so uplifting: the winds sweeping through you're hair, there is nothing below your feet, it makes you forget all about time and space. Then you

feel the cold wet sensation and wake up drastically. I am lucky enough to awake to Edward: it feels like I am still in a dream. He suddenly swam outwards: I followed him. I lowered myself onto a rock but something smooth took my hand: it was his. I tried to speak but only bubbles came out.

As soon as I was pulled to the surface his lips reached mine for a brief moment

"I thought: you jumped off a mountain just to see me. I wanted to show you I will always be there!" He smiled beautifully. I smiled back. Still holding my hand he began to kick his legs rapidly and pulled me along. It felt like how people described jet skiing.

He pulled me out of the water and we began to walk and talk along the shore.

"That was very entertaining, thank you. Very 'human'!" I said.

Edward looked very calm, unlike when I was human, as since I have been immortal, although I've had occasional accidents, he has become less cautious and more tolerant.

The journey home was quiet; Edward drove whilst I had my arms around him. When we arrived home: it was all quiet, we found everyone assembled in the living room sitting with their mates.

Emmett greeted us by lifting his big hand in the air and smiling.

"Hello" I murmured. Edward and me went to sit down on the edge of the sofa next to Alice and Jasper. Alice hugged me and Jasper rolled his eyes probably at the emotions coming from me.

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" I asked quietly

"Don't worry" Esme said smiling. In the car I had asked what Edward knew about Carlisle's project but he said: Carlisle to make it

fair had kept it from him by thinking of other things.

Carlisle stood forward from where he had been with Esme. "Right. You all know I have been working on something but you don't know what." He said smiling at us all. " So know I am going to reveal my discovery which reflects all of you." He paused for effect.

"As you know: no vampire couple has found a way to fall pregnant without human involvement. So I have looked at our chromosomes and studied how Bella's pregnancy worked and looked at all different sides of biology. To find that there may be a way for a vampire to be pregnant!"

I too, was shocked and pleased for my family, as this is a most wanted thing of theirs, I felt a warm current going through me like an electric shock, I stayed still only moving my eyes.

I looked around at everyone, all the boys but Edward we're hugging their wives,; Esme's face had lit up with excitement and joy but she wasn't moving from Carlisle's arms. Rose on the other hand was sitting still, in Emmett's arms, too but her eyes looked as if they would pop out and her jaw had dropped. Alice was jumping up and down, her small arms around Jasper's neck, beneath his curly hair; she ran over to me and hugged Edward and me together. She ran round to everyone.

"So this is good news and I will explain to you how it will work but we will have to consult the Volturi!" Carlisle had gone to the middle again, we all had relaxed except Rose who was still in a shocked trance. " It will happen the way in humans it does, but there is only one way for vampires: injecting human blood; I know our skin is hard to break but there are special needles and ways to open the pores; and I know you may think it means that all normal vampires could get pregnant then but that is not the case. You have to inject it as when you drink it, because your heart is not beating, it will not go around the body, instead when injecting it: it does"

It all seemed complicated and simple at the same time. Carlisle must feel so pleased with himself that he discovered this but disappointed he didn't previously.

"Why do we have to ask the Volturi? It doesn't have anything to do with them!" Emmett asked. But probably inside was wishing for another fight and some action.

"If someone sees the baby like what happened with Renesmee and tells the Volturi , they may not understand as we are all vampires so we need to explain to them how it will happen and whoever goes first will probably be witnessed by the Volturi." Carlisle explained.

No one wanted a repeat of what happened last time, although this is different. Emmett growled at this.

Everything went silent so Edward suggested we went down to the cottage so as we said goodnight Carlisle told us all: "Between us all we must decide who will go fist in having a child as I think it is best if we do it one at a time, so I imagine you all will want to do it soon so I will leave you to chat amongst your couples and then decide soon enough"

With that Edward and me ran down to the cottage, we snuggled on to the sofa. I was so pleased for everyone.

"Edward," I said looking up from his side to his marvelous face. "I finally have you for eternity, right?" I knew the answer but loved to have it certified.

"Yes" He answered shortly.

"Then please can we wait to have another child because I think we should definitely let the others go first," I explained. " And also I would prefer to wait to have another, as much as I want to, but we have all eternity!" My eyes lit up as I said that as I enjoyed knowing I didn't have a limit to my time with him.

He brought me closer to his body and kissed me gently on the forehead "Of course, I agree" and for the rest of the night we lay together, occasionally talking.

Excitement and questions flew through my head: What would their pregnancies be like? Painful or Pleasant? What would the babies feed on? I would wait to ask those questions later, but waiting was irritating and frustrating; but a goal I would like to reach during my vampire years.

The next morning at dawn I went up to speak to everyone as Edward said they had all spoken with their mates about it last night.

As I was reaching the door to the house, I began to be violently tugged up to Alice's bedroom by a small, delicate hand: Alice's hand. I didn't bother to complain, as with Alice free will didn't exist. Once in the room I sat on her and Jasper's king size bed, next to Rosalie who was gazing thoughtfully through the window.

After a few seconds, Alice jumped to the middle of the room: "So who wants to go first and I don't mind waiting!"

I quickly said my bit: "Me and Edward want to wait a while to have another and we would like you to decide amongst yourselves!"

Esme gave me a thankful smile.

"So Esme, Rosalie it's between you too!" Alice pointed out. Rosalie and Esme exchanged guilty looks.

Suddenly Esme made a snap decision " Rosalie I want you to go first as you and Emmett have wanted children for ages" until Rose interrupted "But so have you and Carlisle".

Since Nessie's birth Rosalie had been a bit out of character to what I was used to: she was kinder more thoughtful, and less selfish according to Edward; she seemed to be much more affectionate and more shy and timid.

"Rosalie I want you to go first although Carlisle told me not get our hopes up as the Volturi may not agree! " Esme said, Rosalie hissed. "But please go first as I already have my children and grandchildren

so I can wait."

Alice didn't give Rosalie a second to think it over: "Well we have got a lot to organize: our cover plan, baby shower, Volturi, where it's going to sleep, names, decorating, clothes."

We all smiled: Alice was always positive thinking about the good things in life; she was an optimist, unlike Edward always thinking of a negative side.

"Thank you everyone for letting me and Emmett have this opportunity," Rosalie said politely.

"This is an opportunity for all of us; we all benefit from this as I am sure Nessie will love a cousin!" I said: it was true; this made everyone's smiles get bigger with excitement.

We all quickly glanced to the door as we heard running footsteps and a heartbeat and saw a small lean shadow outside the door.

It was my daughter and as soon as she saw us looking at her, she ran in and jumped on to the bed energetically and began to jump up and down: "I heard your excitement and wanted to join in!" She smiled. I embraced her into a hug.

"Should we go and make you some breakfast?" I asked her: changing the subject. She turned her nose up.

"Ugh, I want to do something!"

"Well, we are staying home and you have school or did you forget?" I exclaimed, she jumped off the bed and ran out the door, taking Alice with her.

"So now we have lots of time to discuss!" I added. I began to go downstairs when Emmett abducted me.

"Bella" he whispered, "You are strong, right! Well we're going to

hide Edward's piano and so I don't 'damage it' I need your help"

"Emmett, I can hear your thoughts so don't even try it!" Edward called form downstairs. Emmett sighed;

"Bella come on you we're supposed to block my mind" he sighed " Ok lets start again: right you block my mind" and so I did " now this the plan.." He began loudly.

I pitied my brother " Emmett, Edward can still hear you if you speak loudly!"

" Oh right, seeing as you messed up my first plan, how about we call Jessica Stanley" He whispered. I still remembered that name but all the memories that come with it, were lost. " and we tell her to meet Edward for a date at the bookshop; and you tell Edward to go to the bookshop" He waited for my approval eagerly; I sighed.

" First of all why would I let my _husband _go out with another woman and second what if Alice has a vision about it and Edward sees it. Sorry Emmett, I don't think I'll go along with that one!" I smiled and ran down to Edward; leaving Emmett confused with everything I had said. By then Nessie was back and dressed. I gave her breakfast and we began to leave. Jacob had already left for school in his rabbit, dreading every moment; I only knew that as I heard his car roar.

Soon enough we we're at home after dropping Nessie off; in this case she acted very un-human: running straight from us instead of begging for us not to leave. Crazy. Lately I have thought about how my children would look if they weren't Edward's if I didn't have Edward, Nessie and my family; it pained me to think of it. The nightmares I thought we're lost with my human life have returned in the form of hallucinations and Daydreaming.

Now the boys are planning the letter to the Volturi, Alice is searching for our future whilst Rosalie and Esme are planning baby stuff; I, however, am lost within my thoughts: so much is going on, so much change, everything's going too fast, I feel… left in the recent past where everything was simpler; I am happy for everyone because these we're some steps that needed to be taken but they are so overwhelming!

Poor Jasper must have so many emotions to read at the moment; all I know is I am feeling: happy, sad, prepared and worried. Worried for another visit from the Volturi but prepared to speak up and tell them that their decision won't change anything as I am also feeling rebellious.

Suddenly I felt soothing circles being rubbed on my back: "So Bella what do you think?" Esme said bringing me back to life.

"Yeah sure, it will look perfect, you'll be fine" I say hoping that general response will do.

They both laughed. Rosalie, happier than usual, pointed out " No, we we're asking you opinion on me and Emmett and the baby remaining in the house for the start, do you agree?" I tried to listen attentively.

"Yeah, I agree" I said half heartedly, with as much enthusiasm possible. I began to block them out again and for a while I began to think of what to say to the volturi when they came.

Suddenly Edward came in and I beamed at him: I had missed him!

He was followed by the other boys and Alice; in his hand he held a sheet of paper.

"We have come up with what to tell the Volturi! And wanted your opinion!" Edward said calmly.

"Basically we send them a letter telling them briefly about our discovery and that we want their permission so we will abide the law but we would like to speak in person!" Edward paused quickly "and we thought to meet them halfway in England; we can tell Charlie and everyone that we are going on holiday stay for a few extra days to explore!" He finished quickly

"Including Shopping!" Alice said excitedly finding her positive and my negative.

A few seconds silence we're enough for me to review the situation: I would be going to England we would 'talk' with the Volturi and see how it would turn out and either way we would enjoy England by exploring.

I was brought back to earth by chattering;

"Yeah sure sounds good!" said Emmett loudly.

"Back to my birth place!' Murmured Carlisle.

"Yayy, Designer, exclusivity, shops" Alice squealed.

"So does everyone agree with that?" Edward asked breaking the chatter. We all nodded. Then everyone went off in different directions and I was tugged to the garage.

"Where is everyone going?" I asked

I was answered by the sweet sound of the voice of Edward "We are going to collect our daughter, Alice is searching the future again, Carlisle and Jasper are writing the letter. Esme is booking the

tickets and Emmett and Rosalie went hunting" he smiled.

"Thanks for informing me as I am away with the fairies at the moment with my thoughts" Edward laughed musically and I heard Emmett chuckle from inside.

I got into the car with Edward and we drove off.

"So when will we go?" I asked him.

"In roughly about three weeks!" He told me.

"But what about Nessie and school, she's only just started!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry my love. She's only in pre-school: it won't matter and we'll tell the school it's urgent. We cannot leave her here and we need to ask soon." He said kissing me and not concentrating on the road.

Suddenly a bright building appeared before me and we parked up just as the little screaming and crying kids came out. We walked up to the door just as Nessie was coming out calmly.

"Hello" I said picking her up in my arms.

She beamed "Hello" "So how was it?" I asked as we we're loading into the car.

"Really good" She answered excitedly.

A week and a half has gone by now since then and England is organized. Nessie and Jake's schools are going well and everything is good.

It is now Wednesday night and Edward and me are up at the main whilst Nessie and Jake are asleep at the cottage.

"I'm so bored. I wish the Volturi would fight us at least that would be something to do!" sighed whom other than Emmett: expressing his feelings to us again.

We all sighed at his annoyance until the phone began to ring. Emmett jumped up and ran to get it and at the speed of light was in front of me.

"It's Sue!" I took the phone off him and answered. Apparently for a few days now Billy Black has been having pain in his legs and now is not well and the doctors have advised them to go to a special Physiotherapist in Surrey in Canada.

"I called to let Ja… all of you know that we are going to have to move…" Sue said very sadly.

"We'll come down now, I'll get Jake to tell the pack. We will sort this out." I said suddenly, putting the phone down.

I let Edward and began to tell everyone.

Jake and me are now down at Billy's place. It… It's. He's bad and suffering and they have to go tonight.

"Sue you can't let Seth leave High school just before it ends. He's only got a few years left" I argued. I hated to tell her this but it was true.

"I can't do anything we have to go!" She said devastated

I snapped my fingers; I'd got it "He can stay with us. He won't be any trouble. It'll be fine" I said out of the blue " let him stay?"

Everyone stared at me, wide-eyed

"Uh… But… It could work… But how will you cope… It's not your house… I suppose" Sue said worriedly.

"Brilliant. It will make it easier for you. But now you need to go. Ok. Say goodbye and then leave as soon as" I said crazily.

It all went very quickly, Sue and Billy had left and now I was in the car with Seth and Jacob. I have only just realized what I have done: I have made Esme rent her house out! Taken responsibility for Seth! I need jasper and Edward to calm me down.

As soon as we park in the Garage, I run out of the car like a psycho.

I reach Edward and embrace him with a kiss. The madness is gone.

Emmett and Edward began to chuckle. I look up in question.

"Your face was hilariously beautiful. Your crazy moments remind me of your sleep talk" I sigh: did he have to bring _that_ up.

Soory i haven't updated in ages, i didn't realize i had this chap already written. I really need some help with continuing it ! PLEASE REVIEw


End file.
